


Mercy

by Agent_Wood



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I fucked up and deleted this. Sorry., Temporary Character Death, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Wood/pseuds/Agent_Wood
Summary: Technoblade Never Dies.It doesn’t mean getting crushed by an anvil hurts any less.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), barely - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted this so I’m reposting. Sorry if you had it bookmarked or saved otherwise. 
> 
> Also this is it. I’m not gonna write more for this. I know I said I might but nah.

Technoblade Never Dies.

Everyone knows that; he’s worked hard to keep it true.

It doesn’t mean getting crushed by an anvil hurts any less.

It hits his head first, naturally. In a small, ceiling-less cage the only place it could come from is above. He almost wishes it caved his skull in so he didn’t have to feel the rest before being revived by the totem. Maybe it had. Leaving just enough intact to feel everything. Perhaps his crown should’ve been left at home since it feels like it’s halfway through his skull right now.

It smashes into his back next and he can feel it breaking bones. If not his spine then his shoulders and ribs or sure. He’s broken bones before but not like this. Never the all encompassing feeling of having an anvil crush every bone- every thing- it comes into contact with on its way to the ground.

After that it gets a little bit hard to remember. Small mercies? He doesn’t think so. Mercy would be him being allowed to live out his retirement peacefully with his turtles, his bees, his Phil. Mercy would be Phil not getting harassed for his location, being placed under house arrest, and having to watch this. Mercy plays no part in this situation.


End file.
